


The One Where the Winchesters Read Fanfic

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, M/M, Pop Culture, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jameschick who requested Sam/Dean with Sam catching Dean reading slash fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Winchesters Read Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameschick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jameschick).



Something is up with Dean and Sam can’t figure it out. For the space of two jobs, Sam thought Dean was just messing with him, screwing with his head, but now he’s not so sure. It’s kinda freaking him out. 

Like now. 

They’re watching old _DS9_ re-runs on Spike and Dean says, “You know, Keiko is a hot little piece of ass so the doctor must be giving it to O’Brien good for him to risk a sure thing with a chick like that. She is kinda whiny, though.” Dean cocks his head to the side, considering. “But smoking. Maybe Bashir’s got some kinda monster . . ..”

“Dean,” Sam interrupts. “Don’t think I’m not appreciating your fascinating queer deconstruction of _Star Trek_ , but dude. What. The. Fuck? First it was, ‘How much do you think Buffy wants to get in on that Spike/Angel action?’ and then ‘Spacemonkey, O’Neill? More like Lovemonkey.’ And last night you told those guys at the bar to get a room because the subtext was killing you. Seriously, Dean. What the hell?”

Dean leans back against the headboard and grins. “Slash goggles, Sammy. Best present you ever gave me.”

“What are you talking about Dean?”

Dean opens Sam’s laptop and types in a URL. When the page loads, Sam’s jaw drops and he blushes hot and all the way to the tips of his ears.

“Found your little stash of porn, Sammy. _Five Ways Wesley Never Fucked Charles Gunn_ , _Leather and Lace: an Erotic Tale of Bondage and Adventure in Gotham City_ , _It’s all in the Hair: a McShep romantic AU_. Jesus, Sam. I can’t believe you had time to go to school and write all this too. You’ve got like eighteen novels worth of fanfiction on this one site.”

Sam shakes his head and clenches his jaw, hoping that Dean will just drop the whole thing if he doesn’t meet any resistance. After a few minutes of silence, Dean turns up the volume on the TV and Sam’s thanking god and several minor deities for his brother’s short attention span when Dean clears his throat and asks, super casual, “So, Sam. Is it just me or is the UST in this room off the charts?”


End file.
